If  $a \ge b > 1$, what is the largest possible value of  $\log_a (a/b) + \log_b (b/a)$?
We have \begin{align*}
\log_a \frac{a}{b} + \log_b \frac{b}{a}=& \log_a a - \log_a b + \log_b b - \log_b a\\
=&1 - \log_a b + 1 - \log_b a\\
=&2 - \log_a b - \log_b a.
\end{align*}Let $c = \log_a b$, and note that $c>0$ since $a$ and $b$ are both greater than 1. Thus \[
\log_a \frac{a}{b} + \log_b \frac{b}{a}= 2 - c - \frac{1}{c} = \frac{c^2 - 2c + 1}{-c}=
\frac{(c-1)^2}{-c}\le 0.
\]This expression is 0 when $c=1$, that is, when $a=b$.  Hence the answer is $\boxed{0}$.